


Points Awarded

by LMT



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High schoolers fooling around, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMT/pseuds/LMT
Summary: Johnny wins the tournament – but Daniel gets the girl.Except Ali wants to have her cake and eat it, too.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Comments: 25
Kudos: 30





	1. Johnny & Daniel

**A/N: Diverges from the end of the tournament. Starts with some sportsmanlike conduct, moves on to some feisty Ali, and winds up with everybody making special friends with each other. (Chapter titles tell you who’s doing what when.)**

* * *

He took his position. LaRusso did _not_ take a normal position; he had one leg raised up in some kind of weird balancing pose that Johnny had never before seen in competition.

No matter. He would charge right in and-

“Time and a half, Mr. Lawrence!” Sensei Kreese barked the instruction at him just in time – and he obeyed it without question. 

He took a sharp first step, then paused half a beat before fully closing the distance-… And in that instant, he saw LaRusso take off, leaping into the air to lash out with a high kick from his back leg. He hung back until the foot cleared, then lunged in and landed a clean punch to the chest, hard enough to send the kid flying.

Point, match, tournament. Say what you want about Sensei Kreese – and people did – but he had yet to steer Johnny wrong and faith in his instruction was always rewarded.

Johnny fielded the congratulations from his team first, because they mobbed him, but elbowed free of them as soon as he could to go shake the opponent’s hand. It was important as a sportsmanship thing, but also, in this particular case the opponent had had a hard day and definitely deserved it.

But Johnny couldn’t find him. He was already gone from the mat.

* * *

Daniel did not want help or pity from anyone – not his mother, not Ali, not even Mr. Miyagi this time. All he needed was a minute to crawl off and put himself back together in private, and then he would be ready to come out and congratulate the winner, that absolute _asshole_ , like he was supposed to.

He limped off the mat, waving everyone back, and mumbled that he had to go to the bathroom. Finally snapped _Leave me alone!_ when someone’s helping hands got too insistent.

He made it into the locker room, and decided it was worth the extra pain of more walking to give himself the most privacy possible – the last cubby of lockers farthest from the door.

The locker room was totally empty; he could sit in silence until he felt better.

But then he heard the door open. “He’s in here, man. I saw him.”

 _Dutch. The craziest of all of them._ The one who had explicitly threatened his life.

“Are you sure?” The excited one – Tommy. He knew them all by their voices now. And by their fists.

He slid off the bench down to the floor and tried not to breathe. Maybe they wouldn’t hear him; maybe they would go away.

“Dan..iellllllllle….” Dutch teased, singsong. “Where arrrrrre you?”

“We’re coming for you, Princess.” Laughter.

He was gasping for air. He covered his mouth with his gi sleeve; he _couldn’t_ gasp for air or they would hear him.

Then he heard: “Forget it, guys, he’s not here. Let’s get back out there.” That was the new All-Valley Champion himself. “I want my trophy.”

“Johnny, I swear I saw him come in. Alone.”

“-Yeah man, he’s in here.” “He’s around here someplace!” The others were chiming in. All eager to hunt him down. He suddenly understood – it had never clicked before – why he’d gotten so sick reading Lord of the Flies in English class.

He was going to throw up.

Johnny spoke up again – snarling. “Dutch. What the fuck did I just say?”

A clanging sound, which made him gasp but luckily covered up the gasp too. Someone being shoved against lockers?

“Okay, _okay_! Jesus.”

He heard them moving. He heard the squeak of the locker room door opening.

They were going. He took in a breath.

But then one of them called: “Johnny? Aren’t you coming?”

“Yeah – in a second. I gotta take a whiz. Go on, I’ll be right there.”

The door squeaked. Closed.

Daniel didn’t breathe. Maybe Johnny really was going to just use the bathroom and leave?

Then: “Hey. LaRusso.”

He was breathing now – but too much and too fast to get any oxygen. The voice was calling to him and getting closer. “Where are you? Come on out – it’s me.”

 _No shit it’s you._ He banged his head softly against the locker behind him. Screw it: here it was, his last stand. At least he would go down fighting.

“You by yourself this time?” he yelled back. He pressed his back hard against the wall, leaning on it to help stand. “Don’t need your friends to come hold me down?”

“Naw, man.” And there he was: rounding the corner into the little nook, squarely between Daniel and any way out. “Not today. Come on – let’s go.”

“Let’s go, go where?” He could barely stand up, but his mouth was cranking out smartass remarks without any problem. “You taking me out back to kill me and dump my body?”

“Hey.” Johnny stopped advancing, and held his hands up like he was being robbed. “Relax, LaRusso. It was a good match. And now it’s over. I’m not going to hit you again.”

He could hear that it was an attempt at reassurance. What, like pity? He hated it. “Yeah, well then why don’t you get lost,” he muttered. “We’re done, right? Then get out of here.”

Johnny gave a smile that looked sort of embarrassed. “I want my trophy, is why,” he said. “You need yours too. Let’s go – they’re waiting for us.” He looked him up and down. “Can you walk?”

 _Like I would tell you a damn thing._ “Maybe.”

“Come on – I’ll help you.” Johnny held one hand out to him, like he was a wild animal who might want to sniff, and came forward with slow steps. 

He slapped the hand away. “Don’t touch me.” But slapping made him wobble where he stood.

Johnny sighed. “Come on,” he said again. “This isn’t my first rodeo, okay? We get ten times the applause if we show up together.” He smirked. “And you’re not making it out there by yourself anyhow. Give me your arm.” He stepped close, turned so that they were side by side.

“Screw you, Johnny, okay?”

Johnny elbowed his way in anyway and forced Daniel’s arm up over his shoulders. Grabbed him around the waist. “Are you all bent out of shape because you lost – or because I just found you in here hiding in a locker?”

“I wasn’t hiding in a goddamn locker!”

“Uh-huh.” Johnny pulled him a few steps, then paused to make eye contact with him in one of the mirrors. “Get your shit together now, and I won’t tell anyone. Deal?”

He looked away. _Screw_ this guy.

“Deal?” Johnny pressed. “Cause if not, my friends would _love_ to hear about this. So would my sensei. I don’t know what Ali would say, but…”

“Fine,” he snapped. “Deal, okay? I’ll walk out there with you. _Jesus._ ”

“Good.” Johnny shifted his position so that they could take easier steps together. “Relax, man. It was a good match. Last year’s was shit. The kid kept running out of bounds, I got most of my points from violations.”

Last year’s. Right. “You won the tournament last year too, huh?”

“Yeah. And the year before. So, chin up: you got beat by the best.”

By then they were at the door; Johnny kicked it open and Daniel used his free hand to hold it while they hobbled through. “You’re a real asshole, you know that?”

“Yep. Smile and wave,” Johnny ordered, already doing it. “We’re on camera.”

* * *

TBC.

**Minor side note: I blame Kreese for Johnny's loss in the movie; as the coach he should have had enough experience to recognize that ridiculous kick that Daniel was telegraphing, and he should have provided useful instruction instead of the superlatively _un_ useful "finish him!".**


	2. Daniel/Ali

He had a great big knee brace that his mother liked him to wear. He wore it sometimes to make her happy, but the knee was getting better and he didn’t think the brace did much anyhow. 

He spent half an hour trying to decide whether or not he should wear it to meet Ali.

In the weeks since the tournament he hadn’t seen her at all. He’d blown her off on his way out of the venue; she said something meant to be comforting, about how Johnny hadn’t won his first All-Valley either, and he bit her head off because the _last_ thing he wanted to hear about right now was that asshole. He told her to go back to him if she liked him that much. She protested, but he wasn’t listening, so she yelled at him to grow up. 

But enough time had passed for them both to cool off, and they finally arranged a meeting. A nice simple meeting at a milkshake place.

He decided not to wear the brace. He didn’t want to remind her of the tournament at all.

* * *

Fat chance of avoiding the tournament – the very first thing she said to him was to ask if his knee was feeling better. When he blew that off she said something even worse: “Bobby says he might have really hurt you.”

It should be nice that she was worried about him, but it wasn’t nice _at all_ because all he could hear was _Bobby says._

“Oh, so, you’re tight with Bobby now?”

She gave him a strange look. “I’ve been tight with Bobby for years, Daniel. He’s one of Johnny’s best friends.”

“Oh. Figures. Must be a really great guy, then.” _Shut up, idiot,_ he told himself. _Stop fighting with her, she’s going to get mad._

But it turned out she was worse than mad. She was calm. “Yes. Listen: I’ve been seeing him again,” she said, without a hint of shame or apology. “Johnny. Just as friends, but still. If that’s how you feel about him, you should know.”

“You- you’ve been seeing that guy?” he sputtered. “You’re _friends_ with that guy? Wh- why?”

“Because I like him. I’ve always liked him. Even when we fight I like him.” She shrugged. “I can’t stop liking him just because I’m dating someone else.”

If she said a single thing more about _liking him_ he was going to throw his milkshake against the wall. Coat the whole patio in too-sweet vanilla. “All right all right all right _stop_ ,” he said, hand up.

She didn’t really stop. “He’s been good about you, just so you know,” she said. “He hasn’t been teasing me or anything. He asked how your leg was. And I had to say I didn’t know,” she added, like she was pissed, “Since you’ve been hiding from me. That’s when Bobby said he might have hurt you. That’s all.”

“Oh, great. So you’ve been talking about me behind my back,” he summarized, “With your ex boyfriend – who’s not really _ex_ at all, it sounds like – and the guy who tried to cripple me.”

She didn’t deny that – only sighed and talked down to him like he was a kid. “They’re both sorry.”

“Great. Why don’t you tell them both to bite me. Actually- why don’t you tell them both _nothing_ ,” he revised himself. “Why don’t you not talk to them at all? That jerk is trying to steal my girl now, just because he’s mad about-”

“Oh, knock it off!” She tossed her hair, shook her head. “You don’t know anything about it. He’s been _perfect_ – even when I know I’m being silly. Oh, milkshakes, Johnny? Sure, but bring Tommy with us, since we’re not dating. Am I cold? Yeah, I’m freezing, but don’t give me that jacket – I can’t, we’re not dating. It’s _ridiculous._ ”

He stared at her, stuck on the image of Johnny sitting next to her offering that red jacket for her to warm up in… maybe putting his arm around her to help out… “Yeah, it is ridiculous,” he managed to say finally. “Why don’t you stop doing it.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” She smiled at him. “I’m going to start dating him again.”

“ _What?_ ” He jumped off the bench. “You’re _breaking up_ with me? Why?”

She took a loud, obnoxious sip of her milkshake. “No,” she said, “I’d like to keep dating you, if you’re up for it. I’m just going to start dating Johnny on the off days, too.”

He shook his head. “You can’t do that.”

“You can’t tell me what to do. All you can do is leave if you can’t live with it.”

“I-. But-.” He shook his head again, more, harder, like maybe he could _shake_ some sense into all of this. “You can’t date two different guys at the same time,” he said at last. What a stupid thing to have to say.

“I don’t see why not. There’s not a _rule book._ ”

He had never had to argue about this with anyone, because it was _so obvious_ you can’t do this that no one had ever suggested it to him before. He didn’t really know what to say. “Well… what are you going to tell everybody? When they ask who you’re going with?”

“I’ll tell them the truth: that I’m seeing you, and I’m also seeing Johnny.”

“Aren’t you worried they’re gonna think you’re a slut?” He _almost_ didn’t say the word, but he was too angry not to.

Her face got smooth and her voice cold. “I don’t see how they could, considering you haven’t even been underneath my shirt yet,” she said. She stood up, and tossed her milkshake in the trashcan. “And with that attitude, maybe you never will.”

She turned to go and he knew in his bones that if he let her, he’d never get her back. And he didn’t want to lose her. He _couldn’t_ lose her. He scrambled not to. “Ali, wait! Wait wait. Wait.” He chased after her, pleading with her back. “Ali. Ali, come on, I’m sorry. Don’t go. We’ll try, okay? Anything you want. We’ll try it.”

She stopped. Faced him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’ll work out.” He tried to sound sure. He tried to sound nonchalant, like it was no big deal, and he thought cracking a joke might help. “You gotta bear with me, though, cause it’s a new thing, okay? I’ve never dated half a girl before.”

As soon as the words were out he realized she could take it the wrong way… but she didn’t. She just tilted her head at him and gave him a smile that looked a little mean. “Don’t worry, you’ll still have more girl than you can handle.”

She swooped in and kissed him on the lips. Then flounced off.

* * *

So he was dating a girl who was two-timing him with Johnny Lawrence. And somehow, incredibly, it was going _well_. 

Really well. Amazingly well. He and Johnny didn’t get in each other’s hair _at all_ ; they barely ever saw one another, and if their eyes happened to meet across the room at a party they just nodded and kept their distance. Johnny never crashed their dates and Ali was almost never gone when he called for her – she must have been keeping a calendar somewhere telling her who to see, when.

And she seemed happy. She was good to him and they never fought and she seemed happy. “You’re a good kisser,” she purred to him once, on her porch, while he was taking his sweet time seeing her inside.

His arms were locked around her waist, her hair was tickling his neck, he was swimming in her and forgot to keep his wiseass tongue under guard and he said: “Better than that other guy?”

She froze for a second and he winced. He knew those kinds of comments were trouble and normally he worked very hard at not making them.

But before he could apologize she was laughing. “I don’t know,” she teased. “Maybe we’ll have to have a competition some time.”

Of course she was only teasing, but _any_ thought about the tournament made him uncomfortable. “Yeah, no thanks,” he mumbled, “I think I’m done competing with him, you know?” He _was_. And it was paying off; he’d kept his girl (half of her, at least?) and the Cobra Kai assholes had not bothered him once all summer.

“Mm.” She snuggled closer. “Then maybe you two could team up.” She laughed like she was kidding again… but she pressed her body against him in a way she never had before.

Which he liked, so. He just shut up and let her kid.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Tee hee hee.**

**Let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Johnny/Ali

He was supposed to meet Ali at the beach at noon; he made it by 12:15 and he looked good and he was in a great mood-

Until he saw her. She was sprawled out on the cute beach towel he’d given her last summer, with the I’m-sorry radio he just gave her last week… with Daniel LaRusso licking her tonsils.

He saw red. He had been _killing himself_ to be good, all summer, letting her have her fun with that greasy little twerp and not saying a _goddamn word_ about it, not even when she had the gall to actually giggle to him about how _cute_ the little asshole was when he said this or did that.

Maybe this was his own fault – maybe he hadn’t been clear enough that he was easygoing but not a doormat; he’d given her a mile and she had _no fucking business_ taking two.

He stomped over, grabbed the kid by the shoulders and _threw_ him through the air.

Yelled at Ali: “ _What the hell is this?_ ” She looked kind of wide-eyed, like she knew she was caught in the cookie jar, and didn’t say anything. “You were supposed to meet _me_ here today – did you forget? Did you _mix me up_ with him, is that the problem?”

He was shouting in her face but she didn’t look scared of him. (It was a good thing none of the Cobra Kai guys were here to see this; if Sensei got a _whiff_ of how far out of control his girl had gotten he would be doing pushups until he threw up).

“Hey.” LaRusso speaking up behind him. “Listen, I didn’t know you guys had a date-.”

“Shut up.” He didn’t even turn. “Nobody’s talking to you, you little puke.”

 _That_ got a rise out of her. “Johnny, _knock it off_ ,” she snapped. “Daniel was here by chance, and he just came over to say hi. I didn’t double-book you guys, okay?” She gave one of those bratty little hair-flips that made him crazy (in both the good way, and the bad.). “Anyway, you’re late. If you were on time, this wouldn’t have happened.”

That was true. And Bobby had advised him to not argue with her, about anything, for at least another month, and Bobby was a lot better at apologizing to girls than he was. So he turned to LaRusso and just said: “Yeah, well I’m here now. So get lost.”

LaRusso backed away. “Yeah, I get it, I’m getting.” He nodded to each of them. “I’ll see you around, Ali, okay?” He started to go.

Then – as _always_ – the little prick could not leave well enough alone. He turned and, walking backwards with a shit-eating grin, cracked his gum and said: “Hey, Johnny-boy, I got a new flavor of Bubble Yum today. Let me know how it tastes.”

The next thing he knew he had the kid flat on his back in the sand, forearm pressed into his neck. “How about I take that gum and shove it down your throat until you _choke on it_!”

LaRusso gagged and gurgled, and grabbed at him, but obviously had no plan for escape. It was great.

Ali stepped in. “Johnny, let go.” She yanked on his hair to try and make him. It hurt but was also a turn-on; she was hot when she was feisty. So he cooperated. “Now stop it – I want to talk to you a second. And _you_ ,” she said to LaRusso, “Stay where you are.”

He got to his feet and added his own warning. “Get up and I’ll knock you right back down, LaRusso.” He followed Ali a few steps away for privacy and then crossed his arms. “What?”

She put her hands on her hips. “I don’t want you bullying him.”

His jaw dropped. “ _Bullying_ him? I didn’t do anything! _He_ stepped on _my_ date. All I did was-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses.” She cut him off, lecturing like a disappointed teacher. “I told you, I want you two to get along.”

“We _are_ getting along.” It was true, in a sense. Choking the kid just now had been about the highlight of his weekend.

“Not well enough. If you know what I mean.” And she looked him in the eyes a second, and then looked away. Biting her lip. Embarrassed.

 _Embarrassed?_ “Wait a second. You want…? But-…” He felt like an idiot for refusing to believe that this was coming. “You told me that was just a dream!”

“It was.” She looked back at him – smiling a little. “A _day_ dream.”

“You _laughed_ about it. You didn’t say you wanted to actually _do_ it.”

“Well I couldn’t ask you until I found out what you were going to say, could I!” She gave her hair flip again. “And you said: _any time._ ”

He showed teeth and talked through them. “I was kidding.”

“You said it.”

He looked back to where LaRusso was still on the ground, on his side now, propped up on an elbow watching them argue. The kid looked pretty close to terrified, which improved his mood a little. “He probably thinks you’re over here begging for his life.”

“I’m begging for _something,_ that’s for sure.” She came close. Touched his shoulders in that way she had, the way that always made her look small and innocent. _Yeah, right._ “Johnny, please?”

He set his jaw and looked away. “No.” 

He was terrible at saying no to her. She turned his face forward again and tried: “How about for my birthday? You missed my birthday this year, remember?”

Like he was ever allowed to forget. 

He looked at LaRusso again. Nothing about the kid physically was a turnoff, at least. He had a pretty face – big eyes, almost like a girl. 

But still. “I hate that kid.”

“It could be my anniversary present too?” she said – hopeful. “Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please?”

He was _terrible_ at saying no to her. “If he _ever_ pulls this bullshit again,” he warned, slow and dire, “Showing up to hassle me and make me jealous…”

She lit up like a Christmas tree. “Eeee!” she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging the absolute hell out of him. “Johnny I’m so excited – it’s going to be great. Oh wow. Oh boy. When can we do it?”

He sighed. Detached her. _Here we go._

He walked over – and made sure to kick the kid a faceful of sand. “LaRusso, we’re having a pool party,” he said. Gruff and unwelcoming, but he was saying it. What more could she ask for. “My house, this Saturday. My mom and her husband are out, so it’s just me and Ali – and you. Come at four. And try not to be so annoying. Or I’ll drown you.”

* * *

**TBC.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Daniel/Ali & Johnny/Ali

_Come up the side entrance, by the pool_ , she’d told him. Apparently the asshole lived in a house so big you needed directions to find your way in once you got there.

Ali met him at the gate. She was wearing-… a coverup so thin you could see almost all the way through it, and a _slutty_ two-piece bathing suit underneath. There was no other word for the thing – he could see its outline clearly, it was bright fuchsia… and it was tiny. If she took the coverup off she would be almost naked.

“Uh, hey.” He swallowed. He could barely talk. He was trying to look her in the eyes instead of staring, but-…

“Hey, Daniel.” She chirped it innocently, as if she were dressed just like any other day. And she reached up behind his neck and pulled him in to a kiss.

A _big_ kiss. A long and deep one, with lots of tongue, and she hugged him tight with her free hand so that he was all pressed against her almost-naked body.

He got wood immediately. Massive wood. His hips pressed into her without his permission – and for a second, she pressed back.

Then she broke away, laughing. “It’s good to see you,” she said. “We’re glad you came.”

 _We._ Right. He swallowed. Tried to make himself think. The unspoken rule of this thing had all along been that everyone stay out of each other’s way. That kiss was definitely a violation. Showing up to Johnny’s own house and sucking face with Ali _right where he lives_? He was absolutely in the wrong on this one, and knew he had better get himself under control fast before Johnny came out and saw him. All he was here to do was swim, and hang out, and not lay a hand on Ali _no matter what she was wearing_.

“Hey, so, where’s, uh… the other guy?” It felt weird asking after him by name; they really weren’t friends like that.

A loud throat-clear made him whip around. The other guy was stretched out in a lounge chair by the pool, shirtless in sunglasses, sipping a drink… and watching. “Hey there, jerkoff. Welcome.”

“Uh. Hey.” He fell back on manners. “Thanks for having me over. You got a great pool.”

“Yeah.” Johnny sipped his drink, and didn’t move.

“Come on in.” Ali grabbed his hand and tugged him over. Bubbly and excited. “I’m really glad you made it, Daniel, honestly.” Not three feet from the chair she pulled him into another kiss – and pressed into him again – with Johnny _right there._ He couldn’t believe it.

Neither could Johnny, apparently. “ _Seriously_?” he complained.

“Hey.” Ali turned and smacked him. On his bare chest. The sound was skin on skin, so much skin, and Daniel was a little jealous of the touch but also very glad _he_ at least was dressed because this was totally overwhelming.

“Did I greet you too, or not?” she lectured, teasing. “Now you be nice.”

“I have been _so good_.”

“I know.” Daniel could hear her melting. Melting for… that asshole. Did she ever talk to _him_ with that much affection? She ran her fingers over where she’d slapped, grazing muscle Daniel was trying not to be jealous of, and in a minute he was going to just give up and run away.

Johnny snorted from behind his sunglasses. “Bambi over there is about to bolt on you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not allowed to shoot him to stop him getting away.” She smacked him again, lighter this time, more of a pat. Daniel was _definitely_ jealous of that one.

Then she turned. “Daniel. I just thought it was time we should all be getting along. Here.” She snatched the drink out of his rival’s hand and pressed it into his. “Have a drink, and relax.”

She sat down on the edge of the chair and Johnny reached for her. “And enjoy the show,” he added. And they started sucking face.

A _lot_. He forgot that it was rude to watch; he couldn’t stop watching if his life depended on it. They didn’t seem to care that he was watching – Johnny swept a hand up over her side, over her ribs, so that it actually skimmed the fuchsia of her bikini.

“ _Mmn,_ ” Ali said, a sound deep in her throat – a sound that went straight down to the pit of Daniel’s stomach.

His legs were unsteady suddenly; he wanted to sit down. But he also couldn’t move.

But he couldn’t just _stand_ here. “I- uh. Can I use your bathroom?” he finally managed to say.

“Yeah.” Johnny pulled away from the kiss. Left one hand on her _leg_ , on her bare thigh – and pointed with the other. “That door, go left, through the kitchen, then it’s the door on the right. Got that?”

“Uh-. Yeah.” He stumbled off, slipping on the wet patio and bumping into a gate and basically the least coordinated he had ever been in his _life_. 

_Nice one, moron._ He couldn’t _imagine_ a less cool exit.

He made his way through Johnny’s mansion and found the bathroom. It was pretty much the size of his bedroom back in Newark, but.

After he used the toilet he poked around in the drawers and cabinets, curious what the hell they had in there, and found a lot of pool stuff – suntan lotion, fancy drops for if you got water in your ear-… and a couple pairs of sunglasses.

 _Those_ looked cool. He put one on. Johnny might be pissed at him for borrowing without permission, but it was better than having to look at each other while they both drooled over their same girlfriend.

(Besides, Johnny was a lot less likely to punch him in the eye with his own glasses in the way.)

* * *

LaRusso came back outside looking a lot cooler – and no wonder. “Are those my _mom_ ’s sunglasses?”

The kid hesitated just a second, before brazening it out. “Yeah, maybe. Your mom’s got better taste than you, Johnny; these are _nice_.”

They seemed to be taking care of a lot of the kid’s nervousness, which had been annoying him and making him nervous in turn. “Whatever,” he said. “Just put ‘em back before you go; I don’t want my mom bitching at me.”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Ali resumed kissing him while LaRusso got comfortable on another chair. She was great. Really hot for it today, touching him all over his chest and even _accidentally_ brushing her arm over his cock whenever she changed positions.

He would have been more than happy to just keep kissing her all afternoon, but before long she pulled away put her hand on his cheek. Turned him, and said to LaRusso: “I’ve got to grab a drink. Want to come take over for me?”

Even with sunglasses on, there was no mistaking that deer-in-the-headlights look. So, he pulled her hand off and said: “Don’t worry, she’s kidding.” No sense scaring the kid away when he’d barely got here.

She pinched him before she rose, and once she was gone he leaned over and licked his lips. “… _For now_.” Gave eyebrows. Then laughed.

The poor kid gulped and fidgeted and finally said: “Is this some, uh, California thing I don’t know about? Two guys with the same girl?”

He shrugged. “Fucked if I know. Ali’s been asking about it.” The thing is he _did_ know; he’d asked around. It wasn’t done, not with good girls anyway. He wasn’t really sure how she dared ask for it or why he hadn’t point-blank refused, except that he was terrible at saying no to her – and it was less weird with LaRusso, who was a pretty stranger, than it would be with one of his own friends. At least she hadn’t asked to try _that._

“So you’ve never done any of this before?”

“Any of this, what _this?_ ” LaRusso’s nervousness was contagious again; it made him start yammering. “I mean I have pool parties pretty much every weekend; my mom and Sid are always away. Not big ones – it’s usually just me and Ali and a friend or two. Big parties leave a mess, and then you get caught, and that’s no good.”

“But you guys don’t normally… I mean… _Ali_ doesn’t normally…?”

He sat up. “Are you saying something about my girlfriend?”

“No! No no, hell no.” The kid was flustered and horrified. “I just, you know. This is all new for me, okay?”

“Mm.” He settled back down. “Same – let me know if you want to try anything though. I don’t bite.” He smirked. “Much.”

The kid tried to joke his way out of it. “Ehh, I don’t know – I’ve never kissed a guy in sunglasses.”

So Johnny took them off.

LaRusso laughed. Ducked his head. “Yeah, that, uh… doesn’t help.”

“Wuss.” He hopped up and went to the diving board. Gave the kid a gorgeous backflip, just to show him who was boss.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Okay, I believe it’s just one more part now. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Daniel/Ali/Johnny

As much grief as he got for being a little out of his element (if anyone called him Bambi again he was going to throw them into the pool), he still got invited back the next weekend. That gave him a little more confidence. This time, he showed up in his own sunglasses, and took his shirt off right away (he’d been doing crunches all week to make sure he was ready), and held Ali firm around the waist when he kissed her hello.

He kissed the _hell_ out of her hello, and got a soft _mmn_ noise for it this time, which told him he was absolutely on the right track.

So he walked in, walked right up to Johnny who was sitting putting his suntan oil on, and bent down to smooch him quick on the lips. “Hey, Johnny, how’s it going. You need help with that?”

A beat. Another. Then Johnny grinned. “Looks like _somebody_ grew some balls! Good for you. Yeah,” he added, and turned to give his back, cool as anything. “Thanks. My tan takes work. Not all of us are born like-” He waved over his shoulder. “-That.”

Ali laughed. “And some of us just burn like a lobster no matter what we try.”

Her coverup was as thin as last week’s. The bikini was striped, but no bigger. “Yeah, well, if you get a sunburn I’ll definitely put lotion on it for you. At your service.” The slide of the suntan oil, skin skin skin under his hands, was making him a little giddy.

Johnny was an asshole, as usual. “Heh. I could see you as a pool boy.”

His first instinct was to get mad, but he squashed it down and joked instead. “Careful, man – I could strangle you pretty easy from back here.” He circled the neck lightly with his hands.

Johnny shivered and shrugged him off. “It’s okay. Ali would save me.”

She giggled. “I don’t know, I think I’m with Daniel on this one.” But obviously not, because she bent down to give the asshole a kiss. “Somebody _does_ need to teach you a lesson.” She practically _purred_ it. And kissed him again.

“Mmm. Yes ma’am.”

He told himself they were only teasing each other. Even when Ali looked up and said: “Daniel, put him in a hold or something for me.”

He laughed it off. “Oh sure, you got it. Full Nelson, coming right up.”

He was _kidding_. But Ali perked up and nodded fast. “That would be perfect.”

She had to be kidding – didn’t she? He shook Johnny a little to make him speak up. 

Johnny shrugged. “Whatever, man. It’s her birthday.”

He wiped his hands off on his swimsuit, to give them a minute, but nobody changed their mind. “Aright, then… here you go.” He reached slowly under Johnny’s arms, up and around to the back of his head. He didn’t pull hard – didn’t jack up the shoulders or crank down the neck – because he figured it was mostly for show. Ali just wanted to see a handsome jerk held helpless for her, probably so she could smack him even more freely than usual.

But then she stepped over Johnny’s lap and sat down on him – on his legs, nothing lewd, but sat down with all her weight. She put one hand on his face, and the other on his stomach. “Daniel… did you know he’s very ticklish?”

“ _NO!_ ” Johnny surged up, so instinctively Daniel clamped down. A second later it occurred to him to wonder if he should let go, but he was no saint and he _loved_ the fact that Johnny couldn’t make him. “No – don’t – _no_! Ow, let me go you little prick!”

He was holding _tight_ – shoulders yanked up, neck forced down, hard enough that even all slippery with suntan oil Johnny was going nowhere. He pulled back, too – leaning so that Johnny couldn’t curl forward to protect himself. Ali was rubbing over his stomach, giggling, not really _tickling_ yet but Daniel could guess it was torture anyway because at any second she _might_. Johnny was twisting around and gasping “ _No_ , fuck, shit fuck _no_. Don’t. Oh fuck.”

Finally Daniel felt bad. “Ali, come on,” he laughed. “Show a guy a little mercy, huh?”

Ali paused a second. “Oh, they don’t _believe_ in mercy where he trains, didn’t you know that?” She moved both her hands to his sides, curled her fingers around him under his rib cage. “ _No mercy_. Isn’t that right, Johnny?”

“Please Ali come on – don’t – oh shit oh fuck oh please - _Ali_!” He actually _screamed_ when she finally did it.

He fought so hard Daniel worried he might dislocate a shoulder – but luckily it was only a couple of seconds before Ali relented. “Okay okay okay! That’s it.” She took her hands off him and leaned back. “No more. I promise.”

Daniel relaxed the hold, let him catch his breath. Wondering just how dead they were going to be for this.

But Ali didn’t seem afraid. She was petting Johnny boldly, running her hands up and down his legs like she owned him. Laughing through closed lips. “Gimme a kiss, babe,” she said at last. “You did good.” She leaned in.

It wasn’t fair to make a guy try and kiss all pinned like that, so Daniel let go all the way. He was ready for Johnny to turn and slug him… but all Johnny did was pause the kiss long enough to snarl “You’re a prick, LaRusso” over his shoulder.

* * *

He made out with Ali until his head was back together.

As soon as it was, he knew some revenge was in order.

“Get up,” he told her between kisses. “You’re an evil girl. Bad to the bone. You’re lucky,” Kiss, kiss, “I’m too nice,” Bite, kiss, “To give you… what you _deserve_.”

She moaned into his mouth. Someday he was going to have to figure out exactly what she was thinking of when she made those noises, but for now the words were enough. She pressed closer to him and kissed harder.

LaRusso was behind him though. And that was someone he actually _would_ do something to. “Get up,” he told her again. “I want to show you something.”

“ _Mmn._ ” She finally pulled away. Stood – unsteadily. He didn’t blame her; he was a little unsteady himself when he got up. “Show me what?” she said.

He turned to face the kid. “Vengeance.”

He heard Ali gasp behind him. And LaRusso backed away – actually afraid, it looked like. “Look, whoa, okay,” the kid stammered, as he retreated across the patio. “It- you, you _said_ to-… hey… Johnny, come on. _Ah!_ ”

He fetched up hard against the stone of the house wall.

 _Ha._ Johnny braced hands on either side of him, trapping him in between his arms. “Got you now, Bambi.” He licked his lips slow, lots of tongue. “What do you think I’m going to do to you?”

LaRusso seemed about fifty percent sure he was kidding. “Uh, I don’t know. Something nice?”

“Something nice?” he echoed. “Nah. How about instead I’m gonna bruise you so bad you have to wear turtlenecks for a week.”

The kid looked shocked. Then betrayed. Then Johnny couldn’t see him anymore, because he’d swooped in to latch _hard_ onto his neck and suck.

“Whoa- _ow_!” LaRusso yelled when he used teeth. Fine; he backed off and confined himself to suction alone. Lots of suction; he wasn’t kidding about the bruise. He pinned the kid’s hands to the wall so that he couldn’t fight back. Wedged one leg in between his so that he couldn’t kick.

The wedging gave him an idea: he let go with one hand so that he could scoop LaRusso’s leg up off the ground and pull it over his hip. There: now he could grind in, dry-humping the kid hard and dirty against the wall.

Felt fantastic. There was definitely a dick in there he was rubbing against, but so what.

“Hey. Get off of me!” LaRusso protested – even as he rubbed back.

He left off with the hickey so that he could answer. “Get off of you? No way.” He shoved his hips extra brutally a couple of times. “I’m getting off _on_ you, man.”

LaRusso tried to fight and call him an asshole, but couldn’t not laugh.

Ali was watching them like the last ten minutes of an action movie. Her eyes were shining. Both hands in front of her mouth. “Careful, Johnny – don’t hurt him.”

Right. He had never seen her this turned on in his _life;_ apparently him manhandling LaRusso was exactly what she wanted for her birthday. Luckily it was working pretty well for the both of them too. “Ehh, he can take it. Can’t you, you little twerp?”

LaRusso panted open-mouthed for a minute. Then: “I can take _you_ , that’s for sure.” He slid an arm across Johnny’s neck, brought a knee in, and pried him off. (Johnny could have stuffed it, but didn’t. Where would be the fun in that?). Turned them, and slammed _him_ into the wall with all his strength. 

“Ooh – feisty. I like it,” he laughed. Except the problem was he _did_ like it, a lot, and judging by the insistently rubbing hardon so did LaRusso, and if they didn’t break apart soon one of them was going to end up staining his swim trunks.

Getting along was one thing, but that would be a little much. And besides, the first time Ali saw him go all the way… should be with Ali.

So he fought free, and dragged the kid towards the pool. (Despite a lot of play-resistance.). “Ali – give me a hand here?” he laughed. “We gotta dunk this little sexpot and cool him off.”

“Coming!” She came and pushed _both_ of them in – exactly as he was hoping. Sensei Kreese couldn’t be right about _everything_ ; sometimes a tie was totally okay.

* * *

**The End!**

**Okay, so it ended up way more wholesome than I initially was thinking. I think Ali’s a Good Girl of the 80’s, so as much as she longs to be a freak in the sheets she's got a lot of engrained hesitation. I’m glad she was able to urge the boys this far at least! :-)**

**Let me know what you thought of this! And I'm going back to my CK Johnny & Daniel fic now. Catch ya later.**


End file.
